eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:News 2010
2010 News Archives These are the archives of the front page's News panel for 2010. Newly news archived news goes at the top of the list. 17 Nov 2010 temp hacks in place on Wikia's side. Wiki is once again viewable from /browser (mostly). SOE has been contacted about this, and will continue to be contacted, and other public/social pressures until fixed correctly. 13 October 2010 Game Update 58 is Live! Here are some of the biggest new features: **New Rare Dungeon Drops **Seven Year Veteran Reward **Mount Appearance Window **Currency Window **NPC Cast Bar **Retain Master Spells **PvP Token Consolidation **Battlegrounds PvP Updates **Warfields now cover more level ranges. **New Battlegrounds weapons and accessories. The full patch notes are now available here at EQ2i. Enjoy! 4 October 2010 Holy wah! 7-year veteran rewards were announced today and will go live with the next game update. Looking for grandiose? Look no further than the new 5-room house deemed the Mistmoore Crag Estate. 3 September 2010 via the EQ2 Facebook page, Kiara announced "Double XP Bonus for Labor Day Weekend" from 10:00 am PDT on Friday, September 3rd, until 10:00 am PDT on Tuesday, September 7th, we will be running a true Double XP promotion (+100% XP). 27 August 2010 Welcome to our new visitors coming from the free-to-play Everquest II Extended! Whether you're new to this game or a returning player, we hope that the Everquest 2 Wiki will benefit your journey through Norrath. There are only a few differences between EQ2 Live and EQ2X, and over the coming weeks we will do our best to explain those differences in our 53,000 articles, using tip boxes such as the following: Article writers can use the following template to add tip boxes about EQ2X to the wiki: 17 August 2010 Game Update 57 is coming on Wednesday morning, August 18th. This update improves the presentation and playability of EQ2, bringing it much closer to the standard of its current competition, in anticipation of the free-to-play Everquest II Extended (EQ2X) that is launching in September. Here are some of the biggest new features: ** revamped user interface and spell effects ** map indicators for quest steps ** more character classes are now neutral ** streamlining the low-level spell progression and newbie scenarios ** SOGA becomes the default character model set The full patch notes are now available here at EQ2i. Enjoy! 6 August 2010 It's time for a new look on the front page! The previous layout from 2007 had become quite outdated and cluttered. I hope the new front page layout is a little easier to use. The new Table of Contents section gives more links in less space, and hopefully it makes it easier to find what you need. Let us know what you think in the forums. 20 June 2010 User:CrystaltipsAndalista and User:Mysterious drake are the best! We now have all the box art images available! 19 June 2010 We're frequently asked how people can help around the wiki when they don't know where to start. Just submit something! The editing will take care of itself. Don't worry about formatting or templates or anything. Start something and the crowd of volunteers here will work together to improve on it! Now if you really want to know what we'd like help with, how about starting with these quests and pages? They all need their facts checked. 26 May 2010 My very first EQ character was a Barbarian from Halas and I am overjoyed that today we can say Halas is Reborn! Her greatest joy was learning to swim the waters without the help of The Gwenavyne. Enjoy, folks, and if you see a Barbarian named Jaddari, gives her a wave as she celebrates. 16 May 2010 Hey all you lore geeks! When Halas is introduced in the game, with the next update, did you know they're also introducing a Story Teller System? They're modifying the quest journal so you can follow the storylines behind the quests you do. 27 April 2010 Whodda thunk it? Check out our article count, folks. Yes you're reading that right. CONGRATULATIONS ON REACHING OUR 50K ARTICLE MILESTONE! 14 April 2010 The little Halas native in me (on my original main from EQ1) is screaming woot! SOE released more pictures of Halas today and this time they're housing related! 13 April 2010 We've just gotten word from our Wikia hosts of some down time at the wiki. Though very brief, we wanted you all to know about it. Wikia staff writes "In order to perform scheduled maintenance, all Wikia sites will be "read-only" for about 30 minutes starting at 10:00am UTC Wednesday April 14. (that's 3:00am Pacific, 6:00am Eastern). During this time editing will be disabled, but you will still be able to view the site. Thank you for your patience, The Wikia Community and Technical Teams." So when the wiki goes down tomorrow morning, no need to panic, ok? 21 March 2010 And still the editing numbers climb! Now we're only ~1000 edits away from 49K, folks. Thanks so much! AND BINGO! 49K edits and climbing. Way to go! 07 March 2010 GEEZ! Ding! A record hunts the next! Congrats from all of us Admins on breaking the 48K article mark. Keep up the absolutely fabulous work with Sentinel's Fate edits. 27 Februrary 2010 We know you're all out in Paineel and beyond while exploring Sentinel's Fate, but if you're out and about in the rest of the world, maybe you could take a look at the things we currently have labeled in the bugged category? We'd like to clear some of these out at some point. SOE may have already fixed some of them. If you know if these have been fixed, pleased feel free to remove the tag from the page. 23 February 2010 WOOT! Ding! Congrats from all of us Admins on breaking the 47K article mark. Onward and upward, folks. Keep up the absolutely fabulous work with Sentinel's Fate edits. 20 February 2010 Holy cow, folks! Look at you all edit! From all the admins here at EQ2i, thanks so much for making this such a great wiki. Sentinel's Fate editing is off the charts and we're closing in on 47K worth of edits. You rock! 16 February 2010 The servers are down and it's launchday that can only mean Sentinel's Fate is comming! 12 February 2010 via the EQ2 Facebook page, Kiara announced "Bonus experience of all kinds!! Friday Feb 12th at 3pm PST until Monday Feb 15th at 11:59pm PST." 5 February 2010 Kiara says the NDA for Sentinel's Fate is lifted. Don't forget our beta information template for any info you add and feel free to get your pride on with the beta userbox template for your user page. 30 January 2010 Have you read about the The Sentinel, an Erudite ship that predates The Shattering? 26 January 2010 Did you hear that battlegrounds (a form of PvP) are coming to EQ2? 20 Jan 2010 if you played EQ1, you may remember the term "hell levels". It seems they may have accidentally creeped into EQ2 also, but SOE is fixing this. Going LIVE today (Jan 20th 2010), they are adjusting the overall leveling curve. The overall trip is the same, (meaning no one at 80 will de-80), but some of the roads just got paved over a little bit smoother. Full details are on Brenlo's forum post here. *Additionally, I'd like to bring up that SOE's "ConnecDING!" promotion is still is full swing, and the EQ2 page is just shy of its Silver (10000) goal. Was just under 25 people short as of this posting. If you facebook, and havent yet, give it click. We all get 250 StationCash and a Cloak of Pie (its a brenlo thing, listen to the old SOE podcasts) *And lastly, I'd like to give a heads up to our veteran wiki users (even just the people that read) that help make this place beyond awesome, some awesome new Wikia tech is coming soon, and we're going to be trying some of it out over the next few weeks, so stay tuned to what new toys we get to share with you all. 15 January 2010 SOE, in their infinite wisdom and in the spirit of celebrating MLK day is offering up bonus XP through TUESDAY morning! 13 January 2010 With the start of a new year, we're starting to think of a new look. Why don't you join in the conversation and let your voice be heard? What would you like to see? How would you like to see us change and grow? 2 January 2010 Happy New Year, everyone! From all the Admins we'd like to thank you all for another great year of edits. Cheers! 2009 News Archives 2010